The things high school does to us
by Amida-Vine
Summary: Gary Logan. Raven Roth. Richard Greyson. Victor Stone. Kori Anders. That one guy with the hot dogs. Everyone has relationship issues. Gary likes Tara but she's cheating on him with 3 guys, Rich and Kori, Victor needs a girl, and Raven? BBxRae, StarXRo
1. Chapter 1

Mama, I want tofu veggie burgers...

All righty. Due to a heat wave I've been unable to sleep, and have spent this time reading fan fictions of the Beast Boy and Raven variety. I felt like trying a high school fan fic, so here it is. I tried one before, but it's a little... How to describe it? Emo? Not as in the usual teen DRAMUH emo, I just made it over the top and wacky. I plan to do that with this fic too, but still.

Alrighty. I don't own Teen Titans, or any other things such as brand names or movies mentioned in this fan fiction unless I say so otherwise. Get it?

"Talking"

'Thinking' if it becomes integrated with speaking.

Get it?

8:17 A.M.

He was running. He was almost late for the first day after Ski Week. He wasn't even able to get his lunch before he left his house. His shirt that read "Keep it Green" swayed with each step he made towards the classroom. His tight jeans didn't bug him like his usual baggy ones. He wore these at the request of his current girlfriend, Tara Markov, who bought him at least ten pairs. He couldn't say no, because he just couldn't to a cute blonde with a nice smile. His blonde hair flowed with each step, he grew it out and kept some of it in a ponytail and his green eyes were determined to make it to the open door before the bell rang. He was Garfield "Gary" Logan, the thespian and the soccer star. The kid who no one thinks gets good grades but even though he doesn't study, he at least gets a B. This same boy, this handsome young kid that was late... Just ran into the door. So hard the glass with the room number, teacher name and subject got cracked. Needless to say, he was out cold.

-Inside the Classroom-

As the four friends inside were chatting and one was sitting in the middle of them reading, waiting for Gary, they heard a loud crash and heard a thud. A boy who looked to be about 5''5 walked over to the door in shock and saw his friend out cold with a little blood on his head. The short boy laughed and ran his hands through his spiky black hair, and even though his black sunglasses hid it, his brown eye and blue one squinted as he began to laugh loudly. This boy was Richard Greyson, the school heart throb and the smartest kid in the school. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, beginning to laugh louder as his bleeding friend mumbled "Mama, I want tofu veggie burgers..." No one else in the class heard, except for a tall African American boy. Now this boy was buff. I mean, really buff. You couldn't tell under his poufy letterman's jacket and baggy sweatpants, but he was in perfect physical condition, and probably didn't have a milligram of body fat on him. This African American boy, Victor Stone, came over once Richard began to laugh and took pictures of his friend Garfield. He snickered as he recorded Garfield saying "Mama, I want tofu veggie Burgers..."

Richard looked at Victor once he was done recording and said "Should we help him up?" Victor shrugged his shoulders and picked Garfield up like he was a sack of potatoes. Before the teacher came in, Victor plopped Garfield into his desk and then sat down in his. Victor and Richard snickered as Garfield's body plopped to the floor and he sprawled out, his arms in between a tanned girls' legs. This girl didn't snicker at her friend, she poked him like he was some kind of mystery meat. Her purple sandals were starting to get stained as Garfield's blood touched them, so she got incredibly worried. Her beautiful face and green eyes were stricken with grief as Garfield didn't stir even when she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Friends, I believe Garfield is dead! What should we do? He is not even moving after I hit him!" Richard and Victor shook their heads, and Richard got up and walked over to Garfield and put his head on Garfield's chest. "It's okay, Kori... I'll just listen for his heart." The girl, Kori, sighed in relief and sat back down in her seat. Her best friend since she moved to Jump City from Tamaran, Richard, was here to save the day. She liked him, since not only was he handsome, but he was kind, considerate, and treated her like a princess. She looked down at Richard in his greaser-esque outfit of a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, denim jeans and sneakers and then frowned when she saw Richard's face was very, very, very pale. Right when she was about to ask what happened, the teacher walked in and said "Good morning, students! I hope you kept up with the material we read before Ski Week began and- Goodness me, is that Garfield? What happened?" Victor snickered as Richard and Kori stuttered to explain as best they could, and a blonde girl (Tara) in the back row tried to make her point known, but a purple haired girl looked up from the book she was reading since this story began and said "Garfield is an idiot. That's all there is to it. There is nothing deep about it." She said this coldly, her body hidden beneath black pants, a hoodie, and all black converse sneakers. This girl was Raven Roth. She's been friends with Garfield since they were eight years old, and even then, Garfield was an idiot in her mind. 'He's an idiot who is now in a relationship with some blonde who made out with about three other men before coming to class today. That blonde girl would have sex in the school bathrooms if the guy was cute enough, and Gary is blinded by love to even notice it. Such a moron...' Raven thought to herself as she read her book.

The teacher walked over and started to poke Gary like Kori did earlier, to no avail. The teacher then walked back to her desk and picked up her coffee and began to pour it onto Gary's head, saying "Wakey Wakey, Garfield!" As the contents of the cup spilled out, Gary slowly started to blink and feel something hot. It got so hot he screamed in pain as he jumped up, thinking he was in a nightmare, he looked around with wide eyes. Noticing he was in class, and everyone but Raven was laughing at his shriek, he sighed in relief. He made it to class, even though he didn't do it in the most... Normal of ways. 'Normal is just a term used for people who can't admit they're boring.' Gary smiled as he thought this to himself. Gary was known as the kind of guy who makes up ideas and plans no one will think will work, but he somehow gets them to work, and flawlessly. He got the school float to go to Tara's house when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He got five different pizza places to give him pizzas for free by not answering the door when they came until it was after thirty minutes. These were some of many of his accomplishments.

The teacher, satisfied with her work, walked back to the front of the class and began the lesson. Everyone did their own thing. Victor doodled cars and giant robots, Victor and Kori took extremely detailed notes, Kori even writing down all of the teachers' small talk, such as letting students go to the bathroom. Rachel took notes every so often, but when called on, would answer the teachers' questions as quick as possible. Gary and Tara were too busy texting each other to even notice class has really begun. Unbeknownst to Gary, Tara was also texting three other guys, one of them the principal's son, the captain of the swimming team, and the leader of the archery club. The second and third boy toy were only for fun, but she liked the principal's kid, Jericho, who would only go out with her seriously on one condition. She would dump her current boyfriend, Gary Logan. She looked down at Gary and saw him in the tight jeans she bought him, and his dorky shirt would be another thing of many she had to change about Gary. To her, he was a diamond in the rough. She just needed to tweak him here and there and he would be perfect. She'd make him eat meat, ditch his friends, and maybe get a mohawk. 'Oh wait, I've got Jericho to think of. I can just dump Gary and get with a rich and suave blondie who has got much cooler friends then Gary does.'

While she was thinking this, Gary was happy. Next week, it would be a full year since he and Tara have gone out. He planned everything. First, a limo would pick her up at 5:30 pm. He would help her in, dressed in a dressy yet casual attire, and they would go off to their favorite restaurant, Gizeppio's. There he'd take her to the room on the second floor that takes weeks in advance to reserve. You know, it's got a great view of the city, you can see everything from that killer view. He'd pay for their meal, and would give her a mirror shaped in a heart he made himself at home. He spent one whole week of constant work on it, never stopping until he made it perfect. He smiled softly and put his head in his left hand and began to daydream of the fantastic night he had planned to sweep Tara off her feet.

"...ield..."

"Mr..."

"MR. LOGAN!"

"Y-yes?" Gary grinned sheepishly as he didn't notice the teacher asking him a question. He still didn't hear her, as he began to immediately dream of his magical romantic evening he planned. When she said it again, "What is it Hamlet wanted so badly he was willing to kill?" Gary was drawing a blank and shrugged his shoulders. At the exact time, he heard a voice extremely similar to his say:

Mama, I want tofu veggie burgers...

The whole class, even Raven, broke out into laughter. Gary grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as everyone howled with laughter. He didn't mind, it's nice to hear people laugh, it means everyone is happy. Little did he know, he wasn't going to be so happy very soon...

-Finished-

Author's Notes.

1. Jericho, Aqualad, Speedy. Those are the three boys Tara was talking with, in order. I know Tara isn't really a cheating whore, but I have plans for where this is going, don't worry. I don't really see a lot of people writing in these AU fics that Tara broke up with Garfield because of him. I want to try that.

2. I kept Raven as Raven since not only is a legitimate name, but I like it a lot better than Rachel. Maybe it's because I had an ex named Rachelle, who knows. It isn't really that big of a deal, anyways.

3. Cyborg has only a mechanical eye. I forgot to mention. And obviously, he's Victor.

4. Richard is Robin, kind of a no duh. I kind of wrote him out of character, but come on, if someone said "Mama, I want veggie burgers..." while knocked out, I think everyone will laugh.

5. Tamaran, in my story at least, is a small country in Europe that is one of those places you can't find on a map and most foreigners know nothing about, but the country is powerful in its own right nonetheless.

6. I decided for Garfield to have long hair in a ponytail. Not like reaches your butt long, but once out of a ponytail, it reaches below his neck, barely. I think when it's in a ponytail, it kind of suits Garfield. He kind of seems like the "Art School" kid.

7. Here's a bit of a spoiler. BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL. -le gasp- .o.

8. Prior to this story is the drama occurring with Malchior, so don't worry. No European heart throb... Things will be sweeping Raven off her feet.

9. I feel like adding, instead of primary people like Wally West and Jinx as friends, maybe Eddie Bloomberg and Rose Wilson. They are a kind of interesting couple. Eddie's kind of a pushover while she's very controlling. What do you guys think? I like Eddie much more then Jamie (Blue Beetle.) Oh, and Rose is Slade's illegitimate daughter and Eddie is Kid Devil, in case you didn't know.

10. As of right now, I plan on using different chapters to focus on different couples. Maybe at the same time one event is happening for one couple, another chapter will keep you current with another couple. Sound good?

Alrighty, I'm done for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Fun Times...Right?

Hey everyone, I'm writing a second chapter. I felt the first was a bit short, so I thought why not write another one to make up for it, you know? That and I've got the idea right now so why not write it when it's fresh?

I don't own any of these characters or brand names or... Shirts. Yeah, shirts. Oh, and here's some help.

Richard-Robin (17)

Victor-Cyborg (18)

Gary (Garfield)-Beast Boy (17)

Kori Anders-Starfire (17)

Raven- Raven (18)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Lunch time, exactly a week after-

It's been a week since "Mama, I want veggie burgers..." was first uttered and everyone has all but forgotten about it. Gary was pretty happy since today was his one year anniversary since he went out with Tara! Sure, she can be demanding and sometimes makes him do things he doesn't want, but he likes her nonetheless. Possibly even loved her. Gary blushed with his tray of food in his hand as he thought of the possibility he might love Tara. That is... Until he saw his friends all staring across the cafeteria at... Tara?

-A little bit earlier, same day and still lunch time-

Victor and Richard's jaws were dropped, Kori was crying, and even Raven had a look of shock as they saw Tara Markov, Gary's wind beneath his wings, his other half, sucking face with Jericho Wilson. Lucky for them, Gary still hasn't gotten out of the line. They could find a way to get her out of his view, or maybe go up to her and tell her she already HAS A BOYFRIEND. Raven crushed her apple in anger, which she looked down at her hand to notice. 'Does it really make me that angry...?' she thought to herself. Kori was sobbing at the mere thought of her friend Gary's reaction to this event and how one of her great friends Tara could be so... Cruel. Victor was shocked more like a big brother would be, and he was ready to create a diversion so Gary couldn't see. Richard felt like he needed to confront Tara. But they all knew it could wait because they needed to do something so Gary doesn't see. He's happy go lucky, but this could put a dent in even him. Before they could even do anything about it, they heard a clang. They feared the worse.

-Now-

Gary noticed out of the corner of his eye all of his friends staring at him with shock. He didn't notice his food splashing on the bottom of his pants, or all the other kids in the cafeteria looking at him in shock. The only two who didn't notice the utter look of heart break on his face were his girlfriend and the principal's son. No one could believe that the same guy who smiles and laughs with you even when you make fun of him, the guy who accept everyone for who they are, was looking so... Defeated. It made people cry, it made people want to beat the stuffing out of Tara and Jericho. Victor and Raven, the two closest to Gary, both muttered at the same time:

"No..."

As if to make matters worse, Jericho broke the kiss with Tara and WAVED at Gary, as if everything was okay, and Tara did the same, laughing. All of Gary's friends got angrier at this, but not Gary. His backpack fell to the floor, his mirror he worked on so hard shattered in his backpack, like his heart. As Raven saw this, she set her book down and yelled like an animal and made a mad dash for Tara and tackled her to the ground. Richard and Victor tried to pull Raven off of her, Kori trying to comfort Gary. What Raven said echoed throughout the cafeteria, as well as her punches to Tara's body.

"You bitch! He did so much for you! He cared for you, he did all he could in his power to make you happy! He spent at least 1 grand tonight for you, you ungrateful whore! He never complained when you changed his looks, when you made him give up video games, when you made him ditch us time and time again for your stupid friends' and their parties! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE!"

With each sentence, at least 10 blows followed from Raven's fist. The peanut gallery looked as the girl who almost never seems to give a crap is actually doing something nice for Mr. Smiles who was her polar opposite. Once Raven got picked up by Victor, she at least got a good kick to Tara's face, seemingly ending the aggressive beating. Richard looked at Tara in disbelief and simply asked "Why? Why would you hurt anyone like that? It... It doesn't make sense."

Tara scoffed, her busted lip making her sound a bit more masculine. "I just liked how he looked on my arm. Do you really think I'd go out with someone who cares for everybody? He'd try and make homeless people laugh! It's pathetic, and creepy! He's just some overly friendly cute guy who I used to-Mmmfgh!" Tara's sentence was cut short as Raven punched her in the face one last time for good measure. Jericho ran off long ago, probably to tell his daddy. Once Raven was done, she looked over at Gary. His face, which always had that goofy grin she'd come to love was now stricken with grief. He wasn't even crying, he was just staring in Tara's direction. In his head, all the high points of Tara and his relationship flash as well as all the times Tara demanded he change something about himself, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Raven, Victor and Richard walked over to him, and Raven said aloud "G-Gary? Are you... Do you want me to... Give you a ride home?" Gary, without even looking at his friends, slowly moved to pick up his backpack, and slowly, walked outside of the cafeteria. As if on cue, Jericho came with his dad, who automatically gave Richard detention.

"But dad, it was Raven Roth! She beat up my girlfriend, Tara!" Jericho tugged at his father's sleeve like a baby, and his father, instead of punishing Raven, called an ambulance. As soon as the phone call was done, he looked over at the four friends and said "Roth, Grayson, my office. Now." As Raven and Richard walked outside of the cafeteria, Jericho smiled smugly and then began to laugh. Everyone wanted to pounce on Jericho then, but Victor waved them off and walked up to Jericho. Victor sighed softly and said "I'm not going to hit you. There is no point, Jericho. You didn't know Garfield, you made fun of him during middle school, you use your father's position as a get out of jail free card. You don't know when enough is enough, and you don't understand the repercussions for your actions can sometimes be something not even if your father can protect you from." Victor stepped closer to Jericho, towering over him, Victor's face being shaded as though he looked demonic and his mechanic blue eye glowed. "Today is one of those times, Jericho. I'm not going to hit you, though. There is no point. You aren't worth it." Victor walked away, Kori followed him, and they began to look around campus for Gary.

-With Richard and Raven-

Richard and Raven were not paying attention to the principal's lecture as they looked around for Gary as well. Raven gasped as she saw him standing in front of a tree, not moving, staring at the ground. Richard heard her and texted Victor Gary's location.

-Victor and Kori-

"He's in front of the big tree in the middle of the science hall. It's from Rich, Kori. Let's check it out, before Gary does something dangerous!" The two began to run towards his location, worried he'd hang himself or something. This is a pretty shocking situation, so they don't know what to expect.

-With Gary-

His mind replayed every moment in his mind. He was trying to desperately find any signs Tara genuinely liked him, but he couldn't. When he snuggled her watching fireworks, she'd look at her watch. When he'd wrap his arm around her at the movies, she'd yawn and not even notice. Whenever he was happy, she tried to make him be more serious. When he lunged at Malchior similar to how Raven lunged at Tara, Tara wanted Gary to stop being friends with Raven because she made him beat up Malchior. Tears started to well up in Gary's eyes as he finally noticed he wasted one whole year on some girl who didn't like him... For who he was. Everything that defined him, she wanted changed. 'I'm such... A fool. I should have noticed it sooner...'

As Victor and Kori found him, Victor put his hand on Gary's shoulder and once Gary turned around, smiled at him and said "I think we need you to visit someone at the hospital today." Raven and Richard got detention for a week. It was okay though, since it was only lunch detention. Raven thought she'd get expelled, but it would be okay, at least she helped Gary. After school, since Richard and Raven spent all day in the principal's office, they met in the parking lot and drove to the hospital Tara was in.

-Jump City Infirmary, 5 p.m.-

As they walked up to Tara's room, everyone looked at Gary, somewhat confused. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and dress pants, as well as snazzy boots. In his hand was a present with a letter wedged between the ribbons that said "For Tara, my love." They eventually made it to the room, and Gary walked in alone and took a look at Tara. She was covered head to toe in bandages, and even had a broken arm. She looked at Gary angrily, but saw everyone outside glaring at her even more, so she backed off.

"Tara, for the past year, I have loved you like I have no other. I worshipped the ground you walked on, and daydreamed about us living in a house in the woods near a beautiful river and waterfall, with us waking up every day in each other's arms. We would hang out with friends and snuggle, watching television. I would say no to hanging out with my friends for you, I did whatever you asked with a smile because I wanted nothing more in life than to make you happy. You were what kept me from ever thinking of dropping out, or cutting class, so I could do well in school so I can be your husband and not be some loser in debt. But Tara... You didn't like me for who I am. I am Garfield V. Logan, son of Rita Farr and Steve Dayton. You could mock me all you want. I'm an easy target, I laugh too much, I talk too much. Well, I also listen too much. I could be cold and treat people like you do, which is crap. But... I can't hurt people's feelings. I don't like to. Well you can think what you want about me, Tara, but I'm not going to change for anyone. My friends like me. My parents like me. My teachers like me..."

As this is going on, Gary's four friends are looking at him in shock, Raven more than everyone else since she hardly ever gets to see him be serious, and when he is, it's always a nice sight to see.

"Most of all, I... I like me. I am who I am. What you see is what you get. I have a present for you. I worked hard on this for a whole week, and I had big plans for today, Tara. But as a way of parting, I have a gift for you." He hands Tara the box which she opens and finds the broken mirror. She opens the card and looks at it, reading out loud "Look at this mirror and compare it to my heart." She then finds papers under the mirror that look like... receipts? 1 grand? He really did pull out all the stops. Before she could say anything, she noticed Gary was gone.

-The elevator down-

"Wow, Gary, that was... Amazing." Victor laughed and patted Gary on the back, as Richard tried to stop Kori from squeezing the life out of Gary. Gary hugged Raven and said softly "Thank you for sticking up for me, Raven. You're my best friend." Raven blushed softly since she wasn't used to this kind of contact. Victor smiled at her and Kori squealed "Oh, joyous day! Friend Garfield and friend Raven are going to do the hooking up!" Raven blushed even more and Gary blushed just as much, making their friends laugh.

Even though Gary did something amazing today, next week all would be back to normal. Tara moved away. No one mentioned her in front of him.

-ch. 2 done-

Author's notes.

1. If you couldn't tell, that mirror is also the same one he made in the cartoon.

2. I really hope I didn't sound like I was trying too hard to make the character's emotions touch the reader. I just wrote from my instinct and I cried, so I didn't really make any changes.

3. Garfield somewhat rips off of Planes, Trains and Automobiles. I think that speech matches Beast Boy perfectly. He's had many hardships in his life, and he deals with them with a smile and he likes himself. As I said in note 2, I wanted that point to be shown.

4. THE PRINCIPAL IS SLADE. O.O

5. This isn't the last of Tara, and Garfield will have to confront her again.

6. Now begins the normal BBxRae chemistry.

7. Kori cried a lot. .3. Like I did. I'M SO MANLY.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Titans. I really feel silly putting this every chapter.

'thinking'

"speaking"

I apologize in advance if my grammar sounds confusing. .3.

This chapter introduces Eddie Bloomberg and Rose Wilson. But remember, I will focus on many couples.

Hot damn!

Richard groaned loudly as the blonde girl squeezed him tighter. Kitten was taking advantage of Kori being absent by touching Richard all over. She would call him Robbie-poo, and she would never stop trying to kiss him. Richard, a guy who always treats women with the utmost respect, was trying his best to not scream something obscene to Kitten to get her off of him, or even worse, hit her to get her off of him. The best he could do was awkwardly walk towards the lunch table his friends were sitting at, all the while frowning with visible annoyance that Kitten didn't notice. 'She's such a pain. I'm scared of what will happen if she still acts like this when I'm married and have children.' Richard thought, his face growing red as Victor and even Raven laughed at his misfortune.

-At the Lunch Table-

Victor was banging the table as he laughed loudly at Richard's misfortune, and Raven even laughed, but she looked over at Gary as he chuckled softly, and smiled. 'Good, he seems to be slowly turning into the dope I've come to lo-Wait, what?' Raven frowned as she continued to watch Gary poke at his tofu meatloaf. 'Do I really love him? No. I love him like a brother, it's completely non-romantic at all. I mean jeez, what kind of friend would I be to hook up with him right after such a harsh break up? I'd probably break his heart even more and I'd probably do it quicker than Tara did. I'd be a terrible girlfriend, wait, did I say girlfriend?" Victor seemed like he didn't notice Raven start to blush slightly, and once Richard got there, he sadly was too busy fending Kitten off that he didn't notice anything else around him. He could've been sitting at a table with the Joker, The Penguin, and Batman playing strip poker and he wouldn't have noticed.

R: "Kitten, I know you like me but I-"

K: "Oh, Richie-poo~~! Say no more! I knew you felt the same way!"

R: "No, Kitten, what I'm trying to say is that I alr-"

K: "How many kids do you want to have? I was thinking 3, and they should all be girls. OMG, We should totally go shopping together! You'd be able to tell me what looks great on me, and it'll be so amazing walking around the mall with THE Richard Grayson as my boyfriend. Oh gosh, Richie-poo, I'm so excited~~!"

R: "Kitten! Please understand, I am not into you, I a-"

?: "He already has a girlfriend. Don't you, Richie-pooo?"

Richard, Kitten and Victor looked over to see a white haired girl wearing black pants with laces on the sides, black combat boots, and a grey shirt with her back clearly showing through a bunch of rips in the cloth. One of her eyes was hidden by an eye patch, which she has claimed to be a "medical condition." She had an hourglass figure, and she didn't really mind flaunting it. This girl was Rose Wilson, Jericho's half-sister and daughter of the principal of the school. She was known to be a bitch, but only if you piss her off. She's gotten into a lot of fights, but never once got hurt. She teases Richard from time to time, but they are friends.

Next to her was a boy with long blonde hair that went down to his waist, which was kept in a ponytail like Gary's. He had a loose-fitting short sleeved shirt, jeans with holes in them, and black converse sneakers. He had a boyish look about him, and he was slim, with a little muscle. He was Eddie Bloomberg, Rose Wilson's best friend. He was an actor, and had landed a few small parts, but he was so shy no one ever heard him brag. He was much more obsessed with the technology that makes movies rather than appearing in them. If anyone announced it, it would be Rose, to get people off his back. Ever since he and Rose were kids, she would always come to his defense while he would cower.

Kitten glared at Rose, but then continued to hug her Richie-poo. "Is she telling the truth, pumpkin? Do you already have a girlfriend? Who is it? Who is dating MY Richie-poo?"

Rose smirked and sat down next to Victor, wanting to see how this will all play out. Eddie, not wanting to be away from Rose sat down next to her. Only Gary was not focused on this event, he was moping about Terra. Even though he told her off, he still loved her a lot. It wasn't going to be easy getting over her, but he would have to eventually, right?

"Anders..." Richard muttered, blushing hugely. Gary looked up at him in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. He then noticed that Rose and Eddie were sitting at the table. 'When did they get here? Whoa, Kitten's here too! Wait... Why does she look so... Hilarious?'

Kitten's mouth was dropped, almost to the table. As if to help illustrate her shock, her blonde hair that she worked on for hours in the morning was all over the place. Her eyes were the most comical part of her appearance. One eye was bulged out beyond belief while the other was squinting in what can best be called disgust. Rose couldn't stop laughing at her face, while Victor joined her. Raven picked up a book and began to read it, seeing enough of Kitten's face. Eddie, at Rose's request, took a picture of Kitten's face. But Richard was blushing from ear to ear.

"S...Say it a-a-again, Richie-poo... Who is your girlfriend?" Kitten couldn't believe it. Someone was dating her Richie-poo and it was none other than that goody-goody, foreign dimwit, tan-skinned, green-eyed, weird phrase using girl-

"Kor-ri... Anders." Richard said it again, blushing even more. 'Sure, Kori is pretty, but I haven't even known her that long! Why did I say that? That's so unfair to Kori, now she's going to be stalked around by Kitten, being asked all these questions about my relationship with her, and she won't have the faintest clue! What if Kitten asks her about our sex life in a subtle way and Kori misinterprets it for volleyball or something? Oh god. I think I just made the biggest mistake of my high school life.'

Kitten was too shocked to move. Rose laughed and picked her up as if she were a statue and walked towards Kitten's friends and place her on top of their table. Raven continued to stare at Gary, as he absent-mindedly picked at his food. She sighed, trying to forget about his sadness and tried to continue reading the book she read when she got tired of looking at Kitten's face. But she couldn't. This sad sack, so devoid of happiness and energy, cannot be Gary. She was about to say something, but the bell to end lunch rang, and Gary stood up, looking at Raven as if to beckon her to come with. Raven blinked at him in confusion, but Gary continued to look at her and then pointed to a clock in the cafeteria.

'Oh! We have math together.' Raven felt a blush creep onto her cheeks at her embarrassment of forgetting what was going on because she was staring at Gary. By then, Richard had darted off and Victor ran off after him, to ask him questions. Rose and Eddie were long gone, Rose probably ditching and Eddie following her because he couldn't say no. Kitten was probably still shocked at the table Rose placed her at, but that was the least of Raven's concerns. She got up and walked with Gary towards the Math Class. She wanted to say something to him badly, but she was not sure how to word it without hurting his feelings too bad...

"You ever notice the cafeteria never has tofu? I swear, Raven, they must hate me."

"Maybe they should have tofu just for the Almighty Garfield Logan?"

"Yeah, Rae! I mean, come on, I deserve it! I am the best player on the Soccer Team, and I am the best looking dude at this school! Ladies dig the canines, Rae."

"Yeah, dogs love the canines, Garfield. Not the ladies."

"Awwww, don't be like that Rae! I know you love my canines!"

"My name isn't Rae! God, Gary, how can you act like this? Just two days ago you were writing Terra all over your notebook and wouldn't even crack a joke, and now?"

Raven gasped as she finally said what was on her mind. 'He was so happy just then too. Why do I always say the things that make people mad? There was no point to asking that, I mean, how heartless can I be to sa-'

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Raven. Maybe I should be more serious like you or Richard!" Gary made a scrunched up face as if he was holding in the need to pee for hours, and then laughed. "I can cry, whine, and throw stuff, but Raven, life goes on. Dude! Could you imagine if I continued to be sad if I was, like, in my seventies? How pathetic would that be?"

Raven stared at him and then chuckled. "Gary... That's real mature of you. Are you sure you're Gary and not someone in disguise?"

"Aww, come on, Raven! I'm totally mature!" Gary, although whining, was smiling.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain..." Raven smiled again as she saw Gary's look of shock at her. 'He's such a goofball, but that's what makes him who he is. He's incredibly annoying, though.'

"Dude! I totally have a brain!" Gary said while flailing. Raven shook her head as if to say "Yeah, Yeah" and began to walk as Gary stood still with his arms in the air in mid-flail. He grinned as he watched Raven walk away and he said "I just don't use it much." They both began to jog when they heard the 3 minute warning bell.

-Meanwhile, with Rose and Eddie-

"Hey Rose... Can I have a smoke?" Eddie glanced over as Rose was smoking under a big oak tree. She was just sitting there, smoking. Eddie was head over heels in love with her, but he was way too shy to tell her. She looked over at him and dangled the box of cigarettes towards his hands and then threw the box on the grass as soon as Eddie reached for them.

"Come on, Eddie. Smoking's bad habit, you don't need it." She smirked at him as he frowned. She found him fun to tease, but he was the most reliable and kind guy she knew. She laughed as Eddie pouted like a child at her words, and reached for the box of cigarettes but felt a hand grasp her wrist. "Hey, what's your deal?" She looked up at whoever grabbed her in anger, ready to beat them silly, but that feeling disappeared when she saw what she was talking to.

"There is no smoking allowed on the garden of our campus, miss. It is the order of the principal, the man known as The Brain." A gorilla said to her, and he did not notice Rose or Eddie's look of shock at the fact he was talking. Rose's cigarette even fell out of her mouth, which Mallah picked up and threw away in a nearby trash can. The gorilla then bowed to the two "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Monsieur Mallah, one of the students at UC Jump." Rose shrugged and Eddie looked at him, still in shock of the gorilla, known as Mallah, talking. Eddie pinched himself, thinking he was dreaming, but he wasn't. 'This is too weird. Are we in a comic book or something?'

"Now then, since I'm out here on security duties, may I please see your student I.D.s?" Mallah said, glancing at the two teens. Eddie began to panic, and even Rose was a little worried. 'Will this fur suited freak attack us if we aren't students here? I mean, even though he's just in a fur suit, he's got a gorilla body, he could probably rip us to shreds.'

Eddie fumbled, trying to explain himself to Mallah. He was scared. He looked to Rose, who was smirking at Mallah and had a hand on her hip. "We don't have any I.D.s for this damn place, monkey boy! Eddie, let's go." Rose picked up her backpack and Eddie walked behind her, but both were stopped by Mallah. Rose looked at him in anger, Eddie in confusion.

"So you broke onto school grounds, smoked in our garden, and expect to get away without any form of punishment? Miss, you must be quite the fool." Rose elbowed Mallah and began to run, and so did Eddie, but Mallah jumped onto and pinned Rose. He grabbed her arms and began to rip her sleeves to use to tie her arms together. He smirked and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. "Well now, Miss, how do you feel being so helpless? Maybe I should tie you to the tree as an example to all trouble mak-Drop her." Mallah looked over at Eddie, who was fuming with rage. Mallah chuckled and began to walk towards the college main campus, but before he could react, his face left an imprint on the ground. He looked to see Eddie smirking as he grabbed Rose and un-tied her arms.

"Rose, I'll take care of this, you get out of here." Rose looked at Eddie in disbelief. 'Is this the same Eddie who I had to protect for years? Jeez, where has he been hiding this side to him all this time?'

"Look, young sir, if you strike me once more, whatever I do in response will be self-defense. We do not have to do this, you do not have a body type suited to fighting. You can take the miss and leave. I do not have to report you, and I won't if you turn back now." Mallah smirked as Eddie turned his back and began to walk towards Rose. 'When presented with a gruesome end, everyone chooses the path that will not hurt them. This boy is no exception, he will protect himself and the girl.'

What happened next neither Mallah or Rose saw coming. Eddie jumped in the air, his fist raised and punched Mallah in the face. "!" Eddie shouted like a beast, repeatedly beating on Mallah, and Rose could only look on, saying only two words:

"Hot damn."

-End-

Author's Notes:

1. A few references to the cartoon when Gary and Raven are chatting. Can you tell which?

2. The title is a reference to not only Kid Devil's "catchphrase" but I planned for Raven to mutter it once Gary admitted he was over it and then ran off to class without her once the warning bell rang. I scrapped both ideas, and just decided Hot Damn! would be a good title since a lot of things happened that I believe deserve to be replied with: Hot Damn!

3. To all Victor fans, he will become much more important soon. I just want to set some things up first. I'm not exactly sure who to hook him up with yet, though. Is BumbleBee too cliche?

4. Yes. The Brotherhood of Evil are the college of Jump City. Obviously Brain is the principal while Mallah is in his last year. Obviously Mallah is still the same, but as for The Brain, I won't spoil anything.

5. The loophole for Mallah to be a student is in the school's regulations it said nothing about who can or cannot attend their college in terms of "race." Which makes sense, who would write that rule to prevent a gorilla from going to your school? Would you?

6. Kori and Dick like each other, obviously. I just thought the way I set it up for the two was too hilarious to pass up. I hope you agree.

7. In case you are wondering, Gary's parents will be Rita and Steven. Elasti-Girl and Mento.

8. If you feel so compelled, favorite this story. I am somewhat busy due to college and a job, but I still have plans.

9. Again, if you feel so compelled, review this story.


End file.
